


Norman Polk Had Seen Some Shit

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Literally. It Is Just Mentioned. Do Not Fear., Mentioned Intercourse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: The projectionist saw everything.That came at the price, very often, of seeing some serious shenaniganery.
Kudos: 5





	Norman Polk Had Seen Some Shit

Norman Polk had seen some shit.

Some serious shit.

Like intercourse.

He was never particularly stoked to witness said intercourse - effectively, the dreadful times he happened to witness said intercourse, he grimaced as if in intense pain and left the scene very quickly, regret filling his head as he would have now had to monitor the room until it was completely devoid of human life, at which point he would have had to ruefully inform the janitor kid of which part of the studio was in dire need of cleaning without specifying why it so desperately needed sanitation.

He was saved from this task only once, as one of the two involved in the intercourse happened to be the janitor kid himself.

Not that particularly pleasant of a discovery, but at least that time he could just leave.

Anyways.

Norman Polk had seen some shit.

Shit like animators.

Those absolute beasts. What exactly was wrong with them he had no idea but they were just a positively batshit species.

He had seen some keeping water bottles between their teeth so to not need a break from drawing to keep hydrated. One of the background people once laid on the floor for three hours without breathing. The he jumped up and got back to work like he had not been dead for a while back there. Absolutely insane.

Or shit like Shawn Flynn.

Whoever had allowed that man to roam the Earth either detested humankind, had decided to play a trick on all of Creation, or was just unhealthily curious to know what would have happened.

He saw Flynn in the area, he left. Being around him was like working with a bomb with no timer, constantly about to explode and unable to be defused. He managed to get his ass stuck in the assembly line and not die. Norman did not want to take his chances to try and stop the man from doing whatever the hell it was that he did.

Or shit like the voice actresses.

Or miss Lamont and miss Lambert.

In truth, they were not... Bad.

It was a bit more painful to walk into Campbell and Pendle's frantic making out than into Abby being absolutely floored by Lamont's class.

Only a bit.

On God those old lasses just needed to get out the damn studios more and he wouldn't have had to secretly third wheel through hours of anxious not-flirting.

What else was there? Oh, right.

The amusement park in the basement.

Truth be told had not even attempted to just remotely fuck around with whatever might have been going on down there.

The music department was a layer of hell in and of itself, and most of the shit which he would have not been able to witness anywhere else in the entire world happened exactly in that corner of insanity the accursed paths of which he treaded with tired familiarity every day.

In short.

Norman Polk had seen some shit.

So when some lanky motherfucker smelling like a whole dumpster, dripping ink everywhere like some kind of hippopotamus coming out of its daily bath, and hissing at him through gritted teeth like some angry cat the size of a can of beans, came over to him with a hand outstretched as if to rip his throat out of his stomach, he was not that particularly surprised.


End file.
